King Of My Heart
The year 2016, what an important year that was for all of us It was the year when we said goodbye to our prejudices and fears Soon, love and understanding bloomed in Zootopia, pulling out all the stops And it all started when I crossed paths with a certain fox An unlikely friendship started with him and this bunny The cold between us faded away as a special feeling awakened eventually It gave birth to a love no force on earth could match Nick, even nowadays I still want to thank you so much All those moments with you, I wouldn´t share them with anyone else Now we´re peacefully living together as husband and wife In the countryside of my hometown, we bought a nice little house Currently we´re napping together with our children playing cheerfully around us I still miss those days with you, full of adventure and romance It taught us important lessons that made our lives complete As I found the way to your heart, you left your cynical ways behind Realizing the potential in yourself and the joys of the world My dear fox, you also had such a big impact on my life Changing the ways of a bunny who used to see things as black and white You taught me that the world isn´t like that, that here are other things that matter With all your devotion and kindness, you saved both my life and career You always stand up for those in trouble and want to see the good in others No matter what the situation, you always listen to my concerns Whenever you hold me tight, I don´t need to cry The love you give me is the only thing I need to feel happy You are not only kind and honest, but handsome and charming as well No wonder we always loved to often share a little romantic thrill Your worth as a partner and a husband, you´ve certainly proven So good with our children too, a real family man With your responsibility and care, you´d even make for a great leader As a lover, you are strong and sly, but also sweet and tender My heart has belonged to you for so long, even before our wedding vows This love will last even after the end of our lives I´m feeling the warmth of your orange fur as I rest in your embrace In my arms someone´s sleeping too, our little pride and joy Laverne She´ll grow up into a great citizen of the city just like you Our home is the right place to raise our kids, I´m sure I smile warmly as you kiss my nose and pet Laverne´s tiny little forehead For our years as mother and father, such great years are ahead Oh, how I love the sight of your green eyes and handsome smile If I were in heaven, this is what it must feel like being there No challenge in the world is too much for us But nothing´s better for me than being held by your paws You´re the most important mammal that I´ve ever met in my life It´s still burning in my heart after you ignited it, this strong fire Nick, I will always stay true to you, my foxy sweetheart To me, you´re like the king of my heart. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:NickXJudy Category:Poem style Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Stories about Nick and Judy´s children